Air Meetings
by M-Lyria
Summary: Aang was bored after Fire Lord Ozai had been defeated. His friends went on with their own paths, leaving him adrift in the skies. He went from nowhere to nowhere until he ends up in Norad and basically collides with Amber who was trying to get closer to the warmth of the sun. It is a beginning of something new.


**AN: This was spawned by the shared belief between me and my friend that Aang from Avatar and Amber from Rune Factory 4 were really not to be dated. Too young, childish, etc. It went on to the belief that they would be perfect for each other, so I got drafted to write it.**

**Also, we believe Katara and Zuko should've ended up together, so that's passingly mentioned at times maybe.**

**I probably won't update this any sort of regularly and it might also be in random order. It's basically a bunch of standalones anyway, so I feel like it doesn't really matter.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>First Meeting<em>**

Norad had been a pleasant surprise so far. Aang hadn't known what to expect after accidentally finding himself out of his known world and in a new air space, but he quite liked it. That is to say, he had been jumping around from place to place, dragging Appa and Momo with him and riding everything that could be ridden. Buffamoo's were excellent to ride and Tortasses, Weagles, and he'd even tried a Hornet Queen, but that one hadn't really been much of a success. He even had a couple of interesting conversations with a pair of statues.

Norad was odd, big and seasonwise totally crazy, but Aang loved it. He'd have to get the gang together and show them. Their rebuilding of their lives could wait. There was so much fun to be had in this place! They could go skating with snowmen and so much more. There was an adventure around every corner and it would be just like the old days. Without the threat of Fire Lord Ozai that is.

Aang smiled as he guided Appa through the air. The many airships had become used to his presence and he to them. These airships were nothing like the Fire Nation's, these didn't mean war and threat, but trade and peace. Besides, it was nice having some company in the air. Momo and Appa were great, but neither could really talk and he had become used to the company of his friends. At times it was rather lonely.

"Amber, get back!"

Aang curiously peered over Appa's head at the shout and immediately reeled back. Something had flown by. Something green with wings and it had nearly collided with them. The thing with wings breezed past again and this time he could see it was a girl. A girl with wings. He hadn't known people could have wings. Another thing to tell the gang. Appa groaned at her.

She turned back to them and showed a blinding smile. "Hello~! I found you!" She jumped up and down in the air as if it was simply earth, her wings flapping.

"Hey. Who are you?" Aang held his glider staff and leaned over.

"Me? I'm Amber! And you, funny stripes person?" She laughed and flew around. She tapped Appa's nose a few times and chased Momo around. The flying Lemur seemed to have as much fun as she did, sometimes chasing her and then being chased again..

"My name is Aang. Why do you have wings?"

"I'm a guardian!" She held Momo in her arms. "Or was. Hey, hey, let's go see Ven! She wants to see you, Aang!"

"Ven?" Who was Ven? Another person with wings maybe? Aang would love to see that, though he had really no idea what guardians were.

"Yeah!" Amber landed next to Aang and grabbed his arm. Momo switched bodies and curled his tail around Aang's head. Amber pointed downwards to a castle in the middle of a town. Probably where she had come from. "To Ven, Aang!"

The possibility of saying no he never thought of. With a large grin he told Appa to go faster and to land. "Hold on!" he yelled, laughing as the flying bison charged at the ground.

"Whieeeee!" Amber had the time of her life as she held on to Aang for dear life.

They landed in a courtyard, where Appa took up a lot of the space. Nevertheless they were greeted by a knight who had a frown on her face and her hand on her sword, and a red-haired pointy-eared woman. Aang wondered what that was about. He'd seen the pointy-eared people before, though very little, but he didn't know why their ears were so pointed. Maybe he could get pointy ears, wouldn't that surprise the people back home! Except maybe Toph. He'd probably only get a new nickname, and possibly worse than Twinkle Toes. Actually, this was Toph, it would be worse than Twinkle Toes.

"Amber! That was reckless!" the knight berated the winged girl.

Amber jumped down from Appa's head and smiled. "Hihi, nothing happened and look! I found funny stripes person! Aang needs to see Ven, come on, Aang!" She ran past the knight and entered the palace overlooking the courtyard screaming for Ven.

"Hey, wait up!" Aang shouted after her as he slid of Appa. He came face to face with the knight who scrutinized him before sighing.

"Go on. Lady Ventuswill is awaiting you."

"Case solved!" the pointy eared woman exclaimed, pushing up her monocle.

Aang ducked his head, ignored the two woman and ran after Amber. Appa groaned and lay down, and Momo pelted the knight before flying after Aang and settling on his shoulder once again. The sight that awaited them inside, stupified Aang for a moment. A dragon, a real life dragon sat in on a porch and peered at him. The dragon was nothing like Roku's and Aang smiled awkwardly.

"I am Ventuswill, the Divine Wind," the dragon introduced herself in a weighted voice. "Who might you be?"

Before Aang could answer, Amber jumped up and down. "Ven! Frey told you to be more relaxed, Aang's okay!"

Ventuswill protested. "I am a god, I have a dignity to maintain!" She growled at Amber and attempted to stay sitting dignified.

In Aang's mind that ship had sailed though. It was obvious the dragon liked to be more informal than rigid and it sounded unnatural to his ears anyway. He plastered a large smile on his face and introduced himself. "I'm Aang." He considered telling them he was the Avatar, but decided against it. He still wasn't that happy with the fact even though he had accepted it. Here he was just someone and he rather liked it. "Nice meeting you, Ven."

Ventuswill grumbled. "Look at what you've one, Amber. I can get no respect these days." She harrumphed. "Well, whatever. Call me Ven or Venti, I don't care anymore. So what are you doing here, Aang? I've never seen you or your companions before."

Aang shrugged. "I was bored. There's so much fun here! There's this really awesome set of statues and so many things to ride! Say, can I ride on your back?"

"No!" Venti spluttered. "It's like Amber and Frey have combined! No, you can not ride on my back, I am a Divine Dragon!"

"Frey rode on her back multiple times," Amber whispered conspiratorially.

"Bah." Ventuswill grumbled. "You can stay here as long as you like, Aang, but I give no rides!"

Aang and Amber laughed as Amber dragged him away from the dragon and out into the town. She dragged him inside every house and to everyone they could see. In no time, Aang had met the whole town and learned there were three other guardians like Amber - though he still had no idea what that meant - the pointy eared people were elves and apparently they had a Prince and an acting Princess. He in turn told them he was an airbender, but still he kept the fact he was the last airbender and the avatar to himself. Though they probably wouldn't even know what it meant, just as he didn't know what being a guardian meant. Lin Fa and Xiao Pai tried badgering him into staying with them, as they now had a free room since Leon had moved in with Frey, but Aang resolved to stay with Appa in the courtyard. He didn't really intend to stay that long.

His intentions soon flew out of the window. The surroundings of the town were fun, but the town was an adventure in itself. There was always something happening, whether it was Clorica staying awake, Pico scaring Forte, Luna climbing on Appa, it was always something. It there truly was a problem, Frey was always there to fall back on. It was truly liberating, though Aang rather solved his problems himself, not that he had much. That one time he was ambushed by a chipsqueek didn't count. Besides, he was usually together with Amber anyway.

Amber was a really fun girl to hang around with Aang found. She was always cheery, loved the sun like nothing else and glomped people out of the blue, most notably Frey. Lately, Aang had been feeling jealous of that. He wanted to be glomped like that by Amber. He sometimes was, but hardly as often as Frey. He often glanced at Amber, hoping she would glomp him again, but he was usually left dissapointed. The times she did, made him feel happier than he ever did, even with Katara.

It hit him like ten ton bricks. He had a crush on Amber.


End file.
